Life, Hats, and Memories
by Someone Who Believed
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles showing Alice's and Hatter's feelings, memories and adventures, because you know life with a Hatter will hold unexpected things.
1. Home

Hey everyone! So I will be mostly writing romance/fluff one-shots here, but I may do some others, it depends on what I feel. These one-shots will mostly be about Hatter and Alice! My favorite couple! I'll try to update about every week, but if I don't I am so sorry! Anyway, please tell me what you think about the first chap!

**If anyone had any ideas or requests for a one-shot to be added in here, please tell me!**

Remember, review and tell me your honest opinion!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice… Syfy dose….

**Home**

It was the most blissful and amazing thing that had ever happened to her, but Alice knew it would eventually end. All the things she seemed to hold dear would always disappear, or become out of her reach. She had to do this though, she had to let him go no matter how much it would hurt, and it defiantly would.

Hatter was probably, no, Hatter _was_ the best thing that had happened to Alice in a long time. He always did the unexpected, making her feel special and safe when he was around. But, Hatter's true home was Wonderland, not her world.

Alice sighed as she continued her stroll in the park. The bright sunlight and warm breeze that hit her seemed to have a calming effect on her nerves and thoughts. She soon found a nearby bench to sit on, as she recollected memories of her and Hatter together.

She remembered all the times he was there for her when she had been unreasonable or selfish, or the times when he would just give her gifts 'just because'. He did everything and anything for, what did she do to deserve it? Make him risk his life, help her find her (ex)boyfriend and take him away from his home. Hatter constantly gave and helped her, while she took and acted selfishly towards him in return.

"Well, not anymore." Alice mumbled to herself, "I won't be selfish anymore."

With her new resolve Alice steadily walked to her house, where she knew Hatter would be waiting for her.

--

Alice looked hesitantly at the doorknob, looking at it as if it might come alive and bite her. She knew she was acting foolishly, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want it to be over. But, she knew that keeping Hatter in her world was wrong in many ways.

She had seen the way Hatter was confused about emotions or other things in Alice's world. He would always smile or laugh after she explained it to him, yet Alice still saw the estranged look in his eyes.

"Come on, Alice, you can do this." She said to herself as she reached for the doorknob.

Before she could even grab it though, the door swung open to reveal an enthusiastic Hatter smiling at her.

"Welcome back, love." He said as he stepped aside to let her in.

She smiled back warily, replying with a weak 'hello', and if Hatter noticed he gave it no attention. As Alice took her coat off, Hatter began to retrieve the tea while he told Alice trivial facts that related to his day.

Out of all the things she would miss about Hatter, this, talking and drinking tea together, would probably be the thing she would miss the most. The time where Hater and she are together, one on one, just sharing things about each other.

_One more time_, she said to herself, _just one more time until he goes back to his home._

After they spent what felt like hours talking, Alice decided she tortured herself long enough. It was time to be honest and let go.

"Hatter," she said in a serious tone, "we need to talk."

Hatter seemed to have understood that it was a solemn situation for he did not crack any jokes, he simply nodded, although confusion was evident in his eyes.

Alice took a deep breath, avoiding his eyes. It would only make it ten times harder if she looked at his gorgeous eyes.

"I-I think that…" Alice said trying hard not to lose her calm exterior, but she couldn't help the slight tremble in her voice.

"I think that you should go back home." She finally strangled out, "Your real home, to where you really belong."

She found the courage to look at his face, which appeared to be thoughtful. It was excruciating, waiting in the silence for his reaction and answer. Then, after much thought, his face broke out into a smile.

"Okay." Hatter said calmly, while watching Alice.

Alice was taken off guard that he had taken it so… so easily, almost as if she didn't matter. She had expected him to go eventually, but she also thought he might have put up a fight for them, for her.

She turned away from him, refusing to show more weakness. She quickly got to her feat mumbling something about 'getting some of his stuff out of her house'.

Although, the moment she began walking to her bedroom she heard him follow her. At first Alice thought Hatter had something to say, but when she stopped to turn to him he just stood in his place, with a calm, yet somehow devious, look on his face. Only a look the Hatter could pull off.

Whenever she moved even one single step, so would he.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked, breaking the silence.

"Doing what you told me too." He said simply.

Alice gave him a puzzled look, not understanding him. "What are you talking about?"

Hatter gave her a smile and gently said, "Following my home."

"Hatter," Alice said softly, "you don't belong here. You belong…"

Hatter raised one of his hands, signaling her to stop talking. He took a deep breath, trying to determine the best way to explain things to Alice.

"Alice don't you realize it yet?" He asked, his cheeks turning slightly pink. Hatter was never good with expressing his feelings through words, but right now, he didn't have a choice.

Alice shook her head, waiting for him to continue. She was half nervous and half excited to hear what he had to say.

He shyly looked up at her and mumbled quietly, "Home is where the heart is, and my heart is with you."

He immediately cast his eyes downward after that, while waiting for Alice's response. Suddenly he felt tiny arms elope him in a hug.

"Welcome home."

As he wrapped his arms tightly around her he said with a smile, "There's no place like it."


	2. More Than a Friend

Yay! 2nd one-shot is up! I hope you guys like this one. I just got the Alice dvd and I'm so happy! Did you guys know that there were more scenes!? Anyway, do you guys think I should just stick to fluff and romance or should I also add in angst and hurt?

Tell me what you honestly think or if you have any ideas for a one-shot!

**2. More Than a Friend**

"I've missed you too." Alice said smiling, once she was released from his grasp.

Hatter returned the smile and was about to pull her into another hug, but they were interrupted.

Carol, Alice's forgotten mother, stood near the couple. She seemed to have finally recovered from her shocked state, and cleared her throat, reminding them of her presence.

The couple quickly jumped apart, embarrassed at the fact that they had a 'moment' while Carlo was in the room. Hatter scratched the back of his head, trying his best to avoid Carol's intense gaze. He, as well as Alice, had gotten caught up in the moment when they saw each other again.

There were millions of questions buzzing through both Alice's and Carol's heads, but neither could really get it together. Both were still astonished and in a bit of a daze because of what had just transpired.

"H-how do you know each other?" Carol asked in the calmest voice she could muster under the circumstances.

"Well, " Hatter began, while sneaking a glance at Alice. "I'm more than a friend, I hope."

Hatter watched from the corner of his eye as a small smile broke out onto Alice's previously worried face. She remembered the words he used when he first greeted her, 'A friend, I hope.'

Carol had a different reaction than Alice did. Carol seemed to be even more confused than before. First her daughter chases her boyfriend, probably now ex, to return a ring, disappears then reappears only to be kissing another man, who is apparently not a stranger. A mother can only handle so much.

Just as Carol was about to interrogate Hatter and Alice until she would get the truth, Alice noticed the time.

"Mom, don't you need to work?" Alice asked, grateful for the time.

Carol sighed as she realized the time. She looked back and forth, from Alice to Hatter, not sure if it was alright to leave them alone together. Carol decided to give them a chance, seeing as how Hatter had found Alice when she was missing.

"Alright, but I'm going to have a serious talk with you when I get back." Then she paused before adding, "The both of you."

Alice smiled, thanking her mother mentally for being so understanding, while Hatter sill seemed nervous, despite the fact that Carol was already heading for the door.

He finally relaxed and let out a breath of air after he heard her close the door. He turned his attention back to Alice who was looking at him strangely.

"Is there anything wrong?" He asked.

Wordlessly, Alice walked up to him, grabbed that hat he had hidden behind his back and began to dishevel his neat hair. Once she thought it was good enough, she promptly put the hat onto his head.

"Perfect." She whispered, while she stepped back to examine her work.

Hatter began to chuckle, but then it turned into a yawn. Alice then realized the other reason Hatter looked different. He looked as if he hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep for days. Sure, Wonderland, at the time, wasn't the best place for a night's rest, with the constant fear of being caught or killed, but didn't Hatter have most of yesterday to sleep?

"Are you okay?"

Hatter nodded, "I'm fine, just a bit… out of sorts is all."

Alice, although not believing a word he said, went along with it. "I'll make some tea, real tea. Then we can talk about… everything." As she walked into the kitchen she said, "You can sit on the couch or any chair, if you want."

Her reply was a small grunting sound. As Alice prepared the tea her mind began to wander. Was this really happening? Did Hatter really leave Wonderland? For her no less? What's going to happen next? What will she tell her mother? All these questions and more popped into head, searching for answers.

When Alice finished making the tea she walked into the living room, only to find it vacant. No trace of Hatter in sight. Where did he go?

Alice looked in every room, and then finally came to her own. She opened the door to reveal a sleeping Hatter, cozily lying in her bed. He looked so peaceful, and she could tell he was tired because he was still wearing his shoes and jacket.

She smiled as she heard him softly snore. Slowly, Alice backed away, intending to let him sleep soundly. Unfortunately, it seemed the door had other plans, while Alice was about to shut the door it creaked loudly. She winced as she heard the noise and mentally cursed the door in her head.

"Alice?" Hatter began to straighten up from her bed.

She turned around, feeling guilty for waking him up. Hatter stretched his arms out and let out another yawn. He wiped his eyes and smiled up at her.

"Sorry, I'm a wake now." Hatter said, "Come 'ere"

"Are you sure? We can just talk later." Alice suggested, but she still walked closer to him.

"Yeah, no time like the present, right?"

Alice grabbed the chair that was near her desk, and placed it beside the bed. She sat down and looked at him. He still looked exhausted, but he was fighting it.

"Why are you so tired?" She asked, not understanding his lack of sleep.

"Well, first, there's the fact that in Wonderland we were being chased and hunted down." Alice nodded remembering all too well. "Then, there's the whole situation with you being unconscious and in the hospital yesterday."

Alice didn't know what his reasons, but she hadn't expected it to be because of her. "You didn't get any sleep because… you were worried… about me?"

Hatter laughed at the puzzled and, almost angry, look on her face. He had missed her so much, even though only a day had passed.

"Is that so hard to believe?" He asked, trying to conceal his amusement, "I was worried about you."

"Stupid." She muttered as she turned her head, but Hatter saw she was trying to conceal her growing blush.

She turned back to him, when she heard him yawn. Again.

"Go to sleep." She said softly.

"I don't wanna." He said, pretending to act like a child.

Alice raised her eyebrows at his comment. She began to stand, trying to walk out, but something, or rather someone, grabbed her wrist.

Alice whipped around, thinking she was going to face his childish behavior again, but was mistaken. Hatter looked her in the eyes and in an almost pleading voice said, "Stay."

She thought it over for a moment, but she noticed how Hatter's eyelids began to droop and said one word.

"Move."

Immediately, Hatter's eyes snapped open. Not sure if he heard correctly he asked, "What?"

"Move." Alice repeated, sounding confident but her blush retuned.

Hatter smiled as he scooted over, giving her space on the bed. Hatter thought to himself, 'It's a good thing she's so small.'

"I'm tired too." She said simply when Hatter looked at hew with questioning eyes.

He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her, before slowly drifting back into slumber. Alice smiled and followed suit, enjoying the feeling of Hatter's arms wrapped around her.

--

Carol sighed, exhausted from work, but she knew she still had things to do. Things like find out the truth from her only daughter.

Carol opened the door and walked in, only to find nothing. No sign of her daughter or the mysterious man, who had saved her. On the table in the kitchen were two cold cup of tea, but still no people. Where had they disappeared too?

She opened the door that lead to her daughter's room, shocked at what she had found. Alice and Hatter lying in the bed, together. Carol was relieved to find them both soundly sleep, and not doing anything else. She was torn between waking them up and letting them rest, but when she her daughter's peaceful face she decided to leave them, for now anyway. Once they wake up, it will be an entirely different story.

As Carol shut the door, she quietly said, "I certainly hope he's more than a friend.


	3. Perfection

Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay in this chap! I just got caught up with school, hope you guys can forgive me. Hopefully, after this week, I'll be able to write and post more chaps sooner. Enjoy!

If you have any ideas for the next one-shot don't be shy! Please tell me what you think, it feels like such a long time since I've written, so I hope this is good! Also thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed, alerted and even read my work!!

**3. Perfection**

Hatter, just arriving home, had expected to be greeted by Alice once he opened the door, not smoke. A rush of smoke quickly burst once Hatter had opened the door. After the smoke was gone and his coughing fit was over, Hatter cautiously entered the house.

He wasn't sure what he had expected to find in the house, could it be a robber? Or perhaps some rouge suits who wanted revenge? Despite the endless possibilities the one he hadn't expected in a million years came true.

There was his girlfriend, Alice Hamilton, the girl who knew martial arts, the girl who had saved Wonderland, the girl he had fallen for, the girl who was currently staring at a badly burned chicken with disgust.

_Am I missing something_, Hatter asked himself.

He watched as Alice, who had no idea he was there, cursed to herself and angrily flicked through pages of a cook book.

It was a rather comical site from where Hatter was standing. Alice, wearing a pink frilly apron, hair disheveled, was glaring at the cook book with her blue eyes. She looked like she wanted to burn the book then and there.

Alice's hand combed through her hair in frustration. She couldn't, or actually refused, to believe that she was incapable of making even a simple chicken. She had followed every direction in the book… hadn't she?

She quickly scanned the book again only to find…

Alice groaned out loud. She had made a mistake!

"Of all the…. of course….. I had to." Alice was grumbling to herself, so Hatter could barely make out what she was saying, but he could tell that the other brunette was obviously not pleased with herself.

"Ahem."

Alice jumped, surprised to see Hatter standing there looking amused and slightly smug. Oh no, that means he had just witnessed the entire thing. If Alice could have anything she wanted at this precise moment, it would be to be swallowed up by the floor.

"Everything alright, Love?" Hatter asked amusement clear in his voice.

Alice couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes, nor could she lie to him for, she assumed, he had seen everything that had happened in the past few minutes.

Hatter relished the moment as he watched Alice trying to conceal the blush that was quickly forming on her face. It was in these little moments, the ones where he kept finding out something new about Alice, that he slowly began to fall even more, dare he think it, in love with her.

Yes, Hatter, the one who use to always sell emotions rather than feel them, had fallen for Alice, but right now wasn't the best time for that. (Perhaps in another drabble?)

"What's going on here?" Hatter asked, slowly taking a step towards the burned chicken.

"I tried making dinner." Alice mumbled grudgingly.

Hatter sniffed the roasted bird, his nose crinkling with disgust. "Tried, being the key word 'ere."

Alice rolled her eyes at Hatter's comment, and then proceeded to sit down on a nearby chair.

Hatter quickly followed her lead, grabbing a spare chair and plopping it directly in-front of the depressed girl. Using his hand, he tiled her chin up, making her face level with his.

"I asked you before if everything was alright and you didn't give me an answer, so I suppose I'll have to ask again. Is everything alright?" Hatter asked, staring into her eyes.

She smiled and sighed, "It's just that this whole cooking... thing turned into a disaster."

Hater nodded solemnly, "I couldn't agree more. What with the black chicken, smoke and-"

Alice hit him on the head before he could continue, granted it wasn't that hard, but he seemed to have gotten the point.

After a moment of silence and pondering, Alice continued, saying "My dad was a good cook. Not the best, but he seemed to enjoy it and it came naturally to him."

Alice looked at him, seeing him nod at her she went on, "I use to help him bake all sorts of things," Alice glanced at the ruined food, "and they never turned out quite like this."

She gave a loud sigh and rested her head on Hatter's comforting shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes, both pondering about what had just been said. It was evident that Alice still missed her father, despite how many times she denied it.

"He would have been proud of you, Alice." Hatter said softly.

"How would-"

Hatter didn't stop speaking, "My dad was a lot like me. Or maybe it's better to say I'm a lot like him."

This time Alice didn't dare interrupt. It was always rare to have Hatter talk about anything concerning his past, especially when it dealt with his family. Whenever Alice would indicate a conversation about his past he would make a joke to brush it off, or ignore the question completely.

"Whenever I had the chance or he had the time, he would always bring me to the tea shop. It was the most amazing place, there were a myriad of teas to chose from, great music and people who loved tea." Hatter said, looking off into the distance with a smile.

When Hatter returned from his dazed state, he turned to look at her, seeing if she was paying attention. Alice smiled and nodded, urging him to continue.

"When I was old enough, about 8 I think, he let me make tea for him. The first time I made tea it was horrible." He chuckled as he saw a surprised look crossed her face.

"Don't make that face," he said, "I was 8, give me a break."

"First off, did that have to rhyme?" Alice asked with questioning eyes, "And second, do you know how hard it is to picture you not making good tea?"

He gave her a cheeky grin, "It is hard to imagine me do anything wrong, isn't it."

"Yes, because you're so perfect, hatter." Alice replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Hatter didn't seem the least bit affected by what she had said. He only continues telling his story, "I had put too much sugar, left the packet in too long, and I didn't stir it enough."

Alice watched as he grimaced, looking as if it physically hurt him to remember the awful tea. If he hadn't looked so serious the next second, it would have been funny.

"But my dad," Hatter said softly, "He didn't care at all. He just laughed, gulped it down and said 'Don't expect to get everything right the first time!'"

"So, Alice, do you finally understand?" He watched as the girls rolled her eyes and nodded. He, in turn, playfully rolled his eyes back, but said "It's okay not to be perfect all the time. I highly doubt anything is perfect."

"Yes, yes, I understand." She said as went to hug him.

"Good." He whispered into her ear, enjoy the sensation of his arms around her.

When they broke apart, Alice headed for the phone, intending to call take out. A yawn escaped Hatter's mouth, reminding him of how tired he was and how the emotional conversation had just drained him more. He headed for the couch and lay down as Alice dialed a number.

But before he drifted off he swore he heard Alice say, "I think you're wrong about one thing, Hatter. I'm almost certain your perfect, or at least, perfect for me."


	4. Steps

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I'll try to write more especially since it's summer now! I hope everyone is have a good time so far! Thank you to everyone who had reviewed, faved, alerted and read this story!

Remember to review and tell me if you have an idea!

Special thanks to **Rue Mo** for the idea for this drabble! I hope you like it and it turned out the way you wanted it to!

04. Steps

Hatter tugged the collar of his nice white shirt lightly, feeling as if he were suffocating from it. Or maybe he was just suffocating from some of the looks and tones from Alice's relatives. Sure, in Wonderland everyone was a bit wary of him, but they were all suspicious of each other there and he was after all 'playing both sides' as Dodo had put it. But once he arrived here people would treat him differently, at least that was he had thought and hoped for. Unfortunately things hadn't gone the way he, or anyone else for that matter, had expected it to.

_I blame Alice_, Hatter thought to himself. Although he was not at all serious, he just didn't feel like taking the entire blame for once. _It was her fault for making me act this way_, he thought.

And, in a way, he was right. Alice had changed everything in his life and world, both literally and figuratively. She had made him want to be a better person and change his ways. She had saved Wonderland, but didn't gain riches or the queen position. She had saved strangers, all while losing people close to her. She was the reason he wanted to change his conniving ways. She was the reason for the actions and little steps he had taken since he had met her. But, most important of all, she was the reason for his current happiness.

Well, maybe not at this exact moment though, since he was currently in a formal party filled with well-dressed strangers, classical music, and no girlfriend in sight. Hatter sighed for what felt like the millionth time, and he almost wished that his top hat would suck him up, and send him somewhere else. Anywhere else, really.

The 'reason' for him sticking around was trying to doge dancing couples as she made her way back to her boyfriend. Once Alice reached him, she plopped down next to him, feeling as uncomfortable as he did. Large family parties had always brought up memories of her and her father dancing together when she was young.

Hatter raised an eyebrow, noticing how odd her behavior was. Though, he wasn't sure if Alice could see it while his hair was so disheveled under his top hat.

"Do you know that you come across as a depressing girl?" Hatter asked her while he began to straighten up, "I mean I understood this mood in Wonderland, but you seem like such a… what is it called again? Party popper?" he joked.

Alice giggled a bit before saying "Its party pooper, Hatter."

He stared at her, almost in a disbelieving way before he shrugged. "And you called Wonderland weird? What about your weird oyster sayings?"

Alice gave a little snort, before she mocking rolled her eyes, "I'm so sorry that _humans _ can't match up to building that are impossibly high, emotional tea, Jabberwocks, and a bunch of crazy gun carrying people that the charming world of Wonderland possesses."

Hatter's eyes narrowed as he used the same sarcastic and joking tone Alice had used, "When you put it that way, you make it sound as if it was such a horrible place!"

They both began to softly laugh after that. Alice leaned closer to Hatter, placing her head on his shoulder as they watched the other party guests dance to the slow song. They stayed like that for a while until Hatter gently pulled her off of him so that he could stand up. He stood up in front of her, extended one of his hands and wore a daring expression.

_He wouldn't_….

"Want to dance, love?"

_Oh, but He would._

Alice bit her lip, not knowing if she should. It wasn't that she didn't want to dance with Hatter it was just she may not have been the best dance partner.

Hatter watched her hesitate and dramatically sighed as he stood up. "Well, if you don't want to dance I suppose we could participate in… other physical activities," he paused to add a suggestive wink, "but, I really don't think that it would be appropriate during a party, don't you think?"

He then watched as his plan worked. Alice, flustered and growing redder by the second, stood up to probably yell at him for saying such things in public. Unfortunately for her, Hatter pulled her away from the table and towards the awaiting dance floor.

He merely smiled as Alice glared intently at him. Her anger didn't last long though, mostly because she was use to his crazy antics by now. She merely playfully stuck her tongue at him before enjoying the dance fully.

That lasted for about 10 seconds, when suddenly Hatter gave a tiny yelp of pain. Although she should have been concerned and feeling guilty, Alice just had to laugh at his estranged face. It was an accident anyway, and it could have been easily avoided if he hadn't dragged her out to dance.

After she finished with her fit of giggles, she smiled apologetically toward Hatter, who in turn gave her a suspicious look.

"It was an accident." She said innocently.

He stared at her seriously before saying, "You're lucky you're beautiful."

"Even though you're not in a blue dress." He added as an afterthought as he looked at her vivid crimson dress.

Alice's smile grew wider as she pulled Hatter closer, still swaying to the music. Their moods had defiantly improved. It seemed that whenever they were together everything was just… right. Whether they were fighting a bunch of suits or even just sitting down for a cup of tea, as long as they did it together everything in the end would turn out okay.

Even though the song ended the couple remained on the floor, simply swaying until the next song began. They barely noticed the other people around them, only focusing on each other.

"You're not so bad yourself Hatter, although you should keep the hat." Alice said as she used one of her hands to trace the bridge oh his hat, making it tilted.

"Thanks for that, love. I always knew that it was the hat that captured a lady's heart." Hatter said as he re-adjusted his hat with one of his hands.

"Believe it or not Hatter, I fell for you not your myriad of hats." Alice said softly, looking into his eyes.

Hatter grinned the seemed to brighten up his entire face broke out. He gently grabbed her face before leaning down and capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

One they broke apart Hatter whispered in her ear, "Are you sure you don't want to leave here, love? My previous offer still stands."

Alice laughed softly, which Hatter only noticed because he had held her so close.

"One step at a time, Hatter. One step at a time."He shrugged, but still held her close as they danced.

"Only if you take those steps with me." He said cheekily, but still had a slight serious tone.

"Every step together."


	5. Falling

Hello again my lovely readers! This one-shot is mostly fluffy but with some more humor mixed in! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, read, faved, or subbed! Special thanks to **catesy**, **AshmandaLC** , **Rue Mo**, **Spunkalovely**, **Rose of Zakarisz** and **abby** for reviewing this story! I hope you continue!

For the next one would you guys like a lot of humor or more fluff? Or do you have an idea? Remember to review for me please!

* * *

**5. Falling**

_Lovely. Just lovely,_ an extremely irritated Alice thought as she scourged the park. What was she looking for exactly? Her boyfriend, Hatter. And if he was just a regular guy, she wouldn't have been so worried, but this wasn't some average guy. Hatter was her mad, although adorable, boyfriend from another world very different than her own. Could he handle himself? Yes. Could everyone else handle him? Alice didn't want to find out that answer.

"Hatter?" She called out.

Today hadn't turned out the way she had suspected, although ever since Hatter came into her life things rarely anything did. The last time they went out she had forced Hatter to go to a family party, and even though they had a surprisingly good time, Hatter vetoed the idea of letting Alice chose the date. Instead, he would plan it. And although Alice had qualms about it, she agreed.

His first morning plan should have been an omen of the trouble she would receive today. As Alice sat down on a nearby bench, she recalled how the day had started.

* * *

_(earlier that day)_

"_Hatter?" Alice tried to ask, but it came out as a mumble because it seemed that her voice didn't want to cooperate with her this early in the morning. "Go away and let me sleep."_

"_Come on, love, it's time to wake up." Hatter said in a gentle yet amused voice. It wasn't everyday he appeared more mature than his girlfriend._

_After his insistent pleading for her to wake up, Alice finally managed to wake up and sit up straight in her bed. Hatter gave her a quick peck on the lips before disappearing into another room to retrieve something._

_Alice got down from the bed and stretched, relieving stress from her body. Hatter was always so active and cheerful, it was no surprise that he was a morning person. He would always wake up before Alice and either be making breakfast or relaxing in the bed with her, enjoying the peacefulness. _

"_Alice." Hatter called her from another room._

"_What is it, Hatter?"_

"_You said I could plan everything out on this date, right?" He asked, his voice getting louder as he came closer to the bedroom._

_Alice could tell something bad was going to happen since he had emphasized the word 'everything', but they had agreed. Besides, Hatter could really be sweet, even if it went over the top._

"_I suppose, why are yo-" but she couldn't finish her question because she finally saw what Hatter was holding, and then she noticed what he was wearing. It was like she was back in Wonderland because Hatter was wearing the exact same clothes he wore when he met her. What was even more shocking was that he was holding her outfit as well._

_Alice was about to argue, but Hatter shoved the clothes into her hands._

"_Just trust me, love."_

_And after that, all she could do was stare at her clothes for a moment before going into the bathroom to change.

* * *

_

Alice sighed deeply and around her. She saw kids running around and singing silly songs, adults talking, couples holding hands and…suddenly Alice gasped in surprise. She bit her lip as she continued to gaze upon the site.

As she made her way to the tree, she heard a bunch of kids laughing, saying that there was a man stuck up there. She went closer to the large tree, where she finally found him, sitting on a high branch, whistling.

"Hatter, what are you doing?" Alice asked her boyfriend.

He smiled once he saw her, and simply replied "Enjoying the view from up here."

She slowly walked around the large tree, placing her hand on it. "And you couldn't have done that from down here? I was looking for you, you know?"

His smile grew wider, "I know."

"You know?"

"Yes, and I also know that if you continue to stay down there while we talk, your neck is going to hurt. So, to spare you from your future neck pain why don't you come up here?" Hatter said holding back a laugh as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why don't you come down here instead?" she challenged, starting to feel a slight pain in her neck. _Stupid Hatter_ she thought.

"I asked you first." He said coyly.

She looked from the bottom of the tree then to where Hatter was. It didn't seem to be too hard to climb on, but would she actually climb it?

She turned her attention to him again, "You do know that I am in a dress, right?"

"Well, I guess that means you have to come up here quickly then." He laughed at the angry look Alice shot at him, so in a less teasing tone he said "It'll be worth it, Alice."

"It better be." She said, more to herself rather than Hatter as she began to climb the tree. Hatter just watched her with an amused and slightly awed expression, at the rate she was climbing. She really was strong and fast for such a little thing.

Once she finally reached the branch he took her hand to help her. She was able to, with some difficulty, get on the branch with Hatter holding her steady from behind. She looked down and felt a jolt of fear run through her, but once Hatter cradled her in his arms it was gone.

After a few minutes of enjoying the scenery in comfortable silence Alice asked, "Are you sure it's safe up here?"

"Not completely." He said but he slightly tightened his grip around her when he felt her stiffen, "But if we fall, I'll make sure that you'll be okay. Besides, falling isn't always so bad, love."

They talked more about trivial and random things, but for some reason she couldn't get Hatter's words out of her head.

Hatter's voice pulled her focus back on him. "What did you say?"

He gave her a little smirk but said, "Look at the sunset."

And there it was, a gorgeous sunset. An array of colors flooded the sky as the sun when down, and from where they were sitting they were able to still see the natural beauty of the park. Alice couldn't remember the last time she stopped to appreciate the view of anything.

"You planned all of this?"

He chuckled, "Of course not. You can't plan_ every_ little thing, Alice. Sometimes, you just have to enjoy the moment and lighten up."

He kept talking, but Alice was lost in her thoughts again. No one but Hatter would do this kind of thing, then again Alice wouldn't do this with anyone but Hatter. If it were someone else, Jack or any of her other boyfriends, she would have been scared to come up here. She had always been afraid of highest and falling, but whenever she was with Hatter she just wasn't. Not anymore. But the ironic thing about it was that she wasn't scared of falling _with_ him because she had already fallen _for_ him.

She smiled to herself at her own little discovery.

"Alice, are you even listening to me?"

"No," she ignored his slightly offended look, "but I realized you can be right sometimes."

He rolled his eyes playfully, "Thank you for your ever so kind words, love."

Yes, falling really didn't seem too bad now.


	6. Jealous

Here is the humor one-shot! I hope that you all like it, it get's funnier near the end. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and favored!

Tell me if you liked this humor fic, or if you like the fluff better. Or do you guys think I should do a different genre entirely? Anyway ideas are welcomed!

* * *

**6. Jealous**

This was ridiculous. No, actually it was ridiculous and pathetic. Maybe spending all this time with Hatter had finally made her slightly crazy.

Alice sighed, a habit lately, and used her hand to comb through her hair. This really was ridiculous, at least it was for Alice. Usually, Hatter would be the one who was over protective and jealous, but this time it was her. Alice!

"Hatter, can you come here for a minute. I need your help." She said, trying to get his attention. She didn't really need his help, but the fact that he was ignoring her annoyed Alice to no end.

"Later, love, I'm kind of busy right now." Came his muffled reply.

Of course he was busy. He was always busy when it came to that _thing_. He could never seem to leave the _thing_ alone. He would constantly need _it_, whenever and wherever. And whenever he spotted_ it_ with someone else, he just craved_ it_ even more.

He was so obsessed with that disgusting _thing_, that he was starting to spend more time with it rather than Alice, his girlfriend.

"I've really hit rock bottom, haven't I?" She asked herself out loud.

"Well, considering that you're talking to yourself, I would have to say yes love."

She jumped when she heard the voice behind her. She swiveled her chair around to find Hatter staring at her, clearly enjoying the flushed look on her face. Now he decides to go and see her.

Alice cleared her throat and looked away from the grinning Hatter, "I thought you said you were busy."

He kissed her cheek and laughed, "I am, I just came to get some tea of course."

"Of course." She replied in a sarcastic tone.

Alice turned her back to him, trying to focus on the paper work before her. Trying being the keyword because her thoughts were more focused on the man behind her. Once Hatter had his cup of tea he gave Alice a quick peck on the cheek.

"Calm down, Alice. It's just a little paper work, nothing like being chased down by a squad of suits." He left, walking back toward the other room.

"This is all of _your_ necessary paper work, Hatter!" she paused a minute before adding, "And at least I could take on the suits!" He didn't respond, but she heard his laugh echo from the other room.

Jack had visited the two earlier, bearing a suit case which held all the necessary documents, certificates and what not that was needed for Hatter to become a person in her world. Who knew that a person's existence could solely be based on a stack of paper? And although Hatter had already checked and resolved all of the papers, Alice felt that she needed to verify them as well.

And to do that she would need to complete focus, which was something she didn't have at the moment.

She was still thinking about that _thing_ with Hatter. If Alice didn't know any better than she would have thought he loved _it_ more than tea. The way he constantly asked for_ it_, weather it was morning, noon, or night. It was border lining insane. What was really horrible though, was the fact that she had been the one to introduce him to_ it_.

Alice placed the pile of papers down on the table before getting up. She needed a break, because clearly she was over working herself if she thought Hatter was the insane one at this moment. As she went toward the other room, she silently, so that Hatter wouldn't be able to hear her, said to herself 'I just need a break.'

Before she could relax though, Alice froze once she saw Hatter on the couch. How could she have forgotten that he was having it right now? First she was insane, and now she's forgetful. And what was to blame? That vile, disgusting, horrendous, gros-

"Alice, why are you glaring at my pizza?"

Alice was pulled away from her thoughts since she needed to focus on reality once again. She rolled her eyes at him, pretending to be annoyed with him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said as she sat on the couch with him. Although something in her head seemed to scream 'LIAR'. The answer seemed to have perturbed Hatter as well, because he hadn't taken his eyes off of her. Alice tried to ignore both as she focused on the television.

Hatter seemed lost in thought until a smile broke out on his face. "I understand what's going on now!"

Alice hoped not, because if he did he would only taunt her, saying how she was now the possessive one. "And what's going on, Hatter?"

She turned to him, seeing him look smug and content at the same time. He gave her a little smirk before saying, "You want some pizza."

Someone out there seemed to hate Alice and wanted to torture her by making her life insane. That could be the only reason why her life was this way. It was the reason she had lost her father, traveled to a different world, had a prince as her (ex)boyfriend, and why she was jealous of pizza.

Alice closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "No, Hatter, I _really_ don't want pizza."

Hatter's eyes widened a bit, "How can you, or rather anyone, not want pizza? It's so good Alice!"

"It's not good for you though. It's greasy, extremely cheese, burnt and soggy at the same time. Pizza is like a heart-attack waiting to happen." Alice turned back to him, only to find that while she was talking Hatter was eating the rest of his pizza.

He quickly swallowed the piece in his mouth and used a napkin to wipe his face, "Well, I for one believe that risking a heart-attack or the possibility of getting fat is worth eating pizza."

Alice grabbed the napkin from him, and used it to wipe a spot he had missed. She almost laughed when she saw him go cross-eyed, trying to see if there was more sauce on his face.

"Because your life is equivalent to a pizza slice." Alice said sarcastically once she finished wiping the sauce off his face.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "No," he said thoughtfully, "not _a_ pizza slice, multiple pizza slices!"

He was looked at her hopefully, with a big grin. She still did not look amused.

"That was a funny joke, Alice. And besides, I think I can handle pizza by myself, so stop looking so serious love."

Alice raised an eyebrow at him, but it quickly turned into a devious smile. A smile Hatter knew was dangerous.

"You're right." Those words scared him even more.

"I'm right? Me, Hattter?" He asked slowly.

"Yep. Pizza is good, but do you know what's better?" Alice asked.

He would probably regret asking but he had to know, "What?"

"The guy who delivers it." And the regret was starting now.

"What! He's a geeky, stringy little kid, who probably lives with his mom!" Hatter said, fumbling.

Alice couldn't help but feel that everything was better and back to normal since Hatter was now the jealous one. It was a bit sad to know thought, that they were both extremely jealous people but at least that meant they cared about each other.

"I think we've both hit rock bottom, now." Alice said as she started laughing. Hatter stared at her, giving her a crazy look before laughing too.

"I think I'm a bad influence on you, Alice." And then he leaned down and kissed her.

Who said jealousy was bitter? Sometimes, it was cheesy.


	7. Problem

**Hello everyone! I am alive in case you were wondering! School has been a real time consumer though! Hopefully I'll have another chap up soon! So I hope you like this one, it has a bit of comedy, fluff and friendship! Tell me what you think!**

**Anyone have any requests for a plot? Please tell me! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own "Alice" or Hatter… life is so cruel**

**

* * *

**

**7. Problem**

Not to sound conceited, but Hatter had always known he was a great guy. Actually, he was funny, handsome, heroic, and sensitive, but that was defiantly conceited. Even if it was true. Anyway, the point was that he was a great guy. He could tell jokes, make fantastic tea, and charm his way out of anything, well almost anything. But apparently he could still have problems.

Hatter grunted, he didn't know whether he was frustrated at himself or frustrated in general. He was leaning more toward in general because this problem wasn't his fault for once. At least not completely, right?

Lately, he had been more self-conscious and clumsy around her. He was never sure of what to do or if they were moving too fast or too slow. He was at a loss for everything. It wasn't like him at all! He was having trouble in his relationship already. How in Wonderland did this happen?

"Maybe you subconsciously realized how inadequate you are for her. You are just a harpenger after all."

Hatter nearly jumper from where he was sitting, causing his hat to fall off. He picked it up, but not before sending a glare to Charlie, who merely shrugged and gave an 'innocent' look.

"Great. If I'm saying my thoughts out loud, I'm becoming as loony as you! No wonder I'm having relationship problems." Hatter grumbled, more to himself rather than Charlie.

"Well, no need to be rude about it." Charlie said, turning his head away, but he was still looking at Hatter from the corner of his eye.

Hatter took a deep breath and let it out, trying to calm his nerves. He was in wonderland because this was familiar. It wasn't home anymore, not since he met Alice, but it was a nostalgic place for him. But it seemed as though it was having a negative effect on him rather than a positive one.

Hatter reached out and gently grabbed Charlie's shoulder. "Listen Charlie, I'm sorry. Really. It's just," He sighed and let himself plop onto the ground, "I don't know anymore!"

"Don't know what?" Charlie asked, slowly giving his full attention to the depressed man on the couch.

"Anything. Everything. Pick something." He said waving his hand about.

"Well, that certainly narrows things down." Charlie said quietly, and his expression suddenly changed into a serious one. With a finally nod to himself he stood up and put a hand on Hatter's shoulder.

"My dear harpenger, I see you are in much distress, and although you may not be worthy of Just Alice's affections I will aid you through your problems." He then put his hands on the sides of his head, looking as if he was concentrating deeply.

"I will call upon the dark forces of the universe to guide us onto the path of enlightenment! From there we will find the answers to fix your failed relationship! That way-"

"Charlie," Hatter interrupted, "it's fine. You don't need to call upon the Dark spirits-"

"Dark forces! Forces!" Charlie interjected.

Hatter merely rolled his eyes, but continued nevertheless. "You don't need to call upon the _Dark Forces_, I'll figure this out by myself." He emphasized 'myself' loudly.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at this, "Then what do you need me for?"

"Because, as strange as it may seem and although I'm pretty sure I'll regret saying this later, you're my friend Charlie. And I really need a friend right now."

Charlie was stunned. Normally Hatter would have made another rude remark to cover his embarrassment, but instead he was letting his feelings out openly. Hatter was in utter turmoil about his relationship.

He was never the relationship kind of guy, but that didn't mean he like women. He did. Very much so, but it was never anything serious. And that was how he lived until he met Alice. He could never treat Alice the way he treated those other girls. He knew that much, but that was it. He didn't know how to be anyone's boyfriend let alone Alice's. Then, as if he didn't have enough problems, her previous boyfriend was Jack, the KING of Wonderland. The guy she went to Wonderland for!

How could he compete?

He was brought out of his thoughts again by Charlie patting his shoulder sympathetically. Hatter could only smile wryly in return.

"Maybe we could ask Jack or Alice's mother for advice." Charlie suggested as he sat next to Hatter.

Hatter gave him a disbelieving look. "For some reason, I don't think I'm the favorite person of either of those two."

"Well, I'm afraid that I'll be no help to you." Charlie said apologetically.

Hatter chuckled a bit, "Still haven't found a women to 'polish your viscochen', Charlie?"

Charlie's reply was a few mumbled words, but Hatter was pretty sure he heard the word harpenger thrown in there.

"Consider yourself lucky, Charlie. At least you don't have the problem known as women." Hatter lied back entirely, looking to the sky.

"Are women really that bad?" Curiosity overcoming Charlie.

"Worse. You can never tell what they want and they always tell you what to do. They even get mad at you for doing nothing! Nothing!"

"Wait," Charlie said getting up, "then why are you trying so hard."

"Because even with all those problems they cause, and no matter how many times I fight with Alice I still love her. I just don't know how to show that."

"I'm sure she already knows."

Hatter was about to respond but then he realized Charlie wasn't the one who said that. Both men turned around simultaneously to only to find…

"Alice."Hatter said shocked and a bit embarrassed.

Charlie immediately ran toward the tiny girl, clobbering her in a hug. Hatter stood up, watching from his spot. He honestly didn't know what to say, especially when he didn't know who long she had been there. Or how much she heard.

This day was just kept getting longer and longer.

Hatter couldn't look either of them in the eye when the came towards him. Alice reached out and grabbed his hand and smiled tenderly at him. Charlie, sensing the mood of the couple, backed away muttering something about knightly duties.

Alice began pulling Hatter as they walked around the Kingdom of the White Knights. They walked in silence, which Hatter loved but hated at the same time.

"Listen, Alice, I'm-"

"A big idiot." She turned to him just in time to see his confused expression.

He said the only thing he could think of, "What?"

She looked at him, and then she spoke slowly as if he was a two year old, "You are a big idiot."

"What?" He said suddenly feeling angry, "I have been driving myself mad for the past week, asked Charlie for relationship advice, and I was close to even asking Jack for help and you're calling me an idiot? I was just trying to be a better boyfriend!"

He took a deep breath, feeling better for letting everything out in the open. He then regained his composer and waited to hear what she was going to say.

She stared at him for a while before breaking out into a fit of laughter. He could even see a few tears in her eyes. After she calmed down a bit he raised an eyebrow, "Are you done?"

"Hatter," She said gently, "that's why you're an idiot. You didn't need to do that, any of that!"

"You're not my boyfriend," She said seriously, "you're my Hatter, which is something I wouldn't ever want to change."

"I'm an ex-con from another world, who hasn't got a clue about relationships." He said quietly.

"So? Listen Hatter, first off d no one is perfect and second is that I'm not exactly an expert on relationships. All I know is that I love you and although we argue and don't always see eye to eye, we're together. No matter what."

Hatter caressed her face with his hand, "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you"

"I know, you're a hopeless mess." She teased.

"Really though Alice, I... I just want to be worthy of being your boyfriend." He looked down on the ground in an attempt to hide his blush.

Alice, who was also blushing, slowly came closer to him, grabbed his collar and pulled him down for a kiss. Hatter responded immediately, wrapping his hands around her waist and deepened the kiss.

Hatter kept his hands around her waist after they broke the kiss. He let his head rest on her shoulder, breathing in her scent.

"Tired?" Alice asked bemused.

"More like emotionally drained." And it was true. He had been beating himself up, had tried to think of ways to be a better boyfriend, and much more. Hatter was still experiencing so many emotions and it wasn't easy for him to express and handle that.

"Ready to go home?" Alice asked.

"You have no idea, Love." He said as she was once again dragging him away.

She rolled her eyes and reached up to take his hat. She placed it on her head and ran off ahead.

"Oi! That's mine Alice!" He said as he chased her. He caught her from behind and held her tight.

She turned her head to face him, "Got a problem with that?" she teased.

He smiled back and touched the rim of the hat, feeling a little lighter and much happier, "No. No problem at all."


	8. Hatter's Holiday Part 1

Happy holidays everyone! So as a present and an 'I'm sorry for always updating so late' gift I will be writing a large gholiday-centric drabbles! This is the first of a few (how many, I'm not exactly sure!). I hope you like my first little "holiday drabble" and you comment about it!. If you have any suggestions for a little holiday piece feel free to tell me! (it would actually be much appricaited!)

Happy Holidays and be ready for the next holiday drabble! (remember to tell me if you have an idea!)

**Hatter's Holiday Part 1**

Hatter shivered for what felt like the millionth time. He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, as if that would make him warmer. He didn't understand why everyone seemed so giddy during this month. The only things that happened in December, from what he had learned, was that it became freezing, snow fell from the sky causing inconveniences for people, and a rush for shopping. But despite all of that, it seemed that everyone enjoyed all of it. Nothing added up in his head.

Hatter sighed and decided that he would never truly understand oysters. It was then that he realized he had lost sight of his own little oyster. He managed to spot her purple jacket (the same coat he had given her in Wonderland) and quickly ran towards her. Big mistake.

He was never an outdoors kind of guy, he preferred to stay inside with a nice cup of tea. Besides, there was nothing to do outdoors in Wonderland, the Queen of Hearts made sure of that. So, while Hatter was running he failed to notice the sheet of ice on the sidewalk. He ended up on his back, head throbbing and hatless.

"Hatter!" Alice blurted out, momentarily forgetting to call him David.

As she carefully made her way towards him hatter was beginning to get his senses back. He sat up and felt the back of his head to make sure it didn't have any bumps. Alice stopped right in front of him and picked up his hat.

"Drop something?" She teased as she held the hat in front of him.

He flashed her a mock smile before grabbing his hat and plopping it back on his head. She giggled at the annoyed, almost pouty, look on his face before extending her hand once again to help him get up. He took the hand and was back on his feet in seconds.

"You should be more careful, it could've been a lot worse than just a bump on the head."

"Well whose fault was it for rushing around and leaving me behind." He asked.

"Your own," Alice said simply, "You should have been paying more attention."

Hatter blushed but his cheeks were already red from the cold so Alice didn't notice. "I didn't even want to come here." He muttered.

Alice squeezed his hand, making Hatter realize that their hands were still intertwined. Hatter smiled to himself, _such small hands, yet they can make mine warm._

"I know you didn't want to come, but I'm glad you did." She said as they continued to walk down the street in search of new stores.

"And why is that? Do you just enjoy my company that much or do you just need someone to lug around your bags like a 'vassal' should." Hatter said, remember the time Charlie had called him a vassal. For some reason Charlie's little nicknames for him had begun to grow on him, not that he'd ever admit it.

"Well that obvious of course," Alice said look straight ahead, "I needed you to carry everything. I might be strong but carrying around shopping bags will get tiring. I couldn't let Charlie or my mom do that so you were my obvious choice." Alice finally faced him.

His response was to raise an eyebrow and say, "Is that so? Well I guess I better start carrying the presents now."

Alice looked at him, perplexed, but that changed into a lock of shock once he picked her up bridal style and continued walking. Alice didn't know whether to be embarrassed or enjoy the moment, nothing like this had ever happened before. Apparently spectators were very mixed about this too, for some just gave odd stares while other cooed about how cute and romantic it was, but overall they did receive a lot of attention.

"I don't remember being anyone's Christmas present, so could you put me down?" Alice said after the shock wore off.

"Silly Alice, you're my gift of course."

She rolled her eyes as he gave her a small smirk. "Cute, but now put me down. I don't feel like being on tonight's news cast as 'a Very Merry Couple' or something like that.'

"I see your point, but you have to give me something first. I think that seems fair." He said smiling at the girl in his arms. Alice laughed a bit before putting her hands on the side of his face, bring it down closer to hers. Hatter closed his and waited only to have his head be turned at the last second to receive a kiss on the cheek.

She took advantage of his momentary confusion and jumped out of his arms. She couldn't control her laughter once he had realized what had happened.

"That's not fair." He said pointedly.

She merely shrugged and smiled up at him. "Too bad, we won't get anything done if we keep going like this."

Hatter sighed, cold once again. "That's what I was hoping for."

"Come on, after this we have to go see my mom and get ready for the holiday." Alice said as she began to enter the nearest store.

"And the news keeps getting better and better." Hatter mumbled as he thought of the long day ahead of him.


End file.
